White System
by Lucifer -L
Summary: "Je m'appelle Lyon, je suis l'enfant 582 de la trentième génération." - "Il faut que tu me racontes tout !" - "Reprenez un cachet, Lyon, ça ira mieux après." - "Les Matronnes doivent êtres infaillibles." - "Les Démons sont dangereux. Il faut les anéantir" - "Grey est mon Camarade Communautaire." - "Je veux devenir un Héros Guerrier !" - Pourquoi... ? FFans / Label SPPS


**Ohayo mina-san !**

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours du forum Fairies Fans. Les membres sont répartis en team, et chaque team a reçut une image. Le but du concours: écrire une fanfiction en rapport avec cette image ! Celle que ma team a eut correspond a celle que j'ai choisi pour illustrer ce texte. Elle est censé être un peu plus grande, mais les quatre petites images qui forment la scène ne passaient pas.

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venu a une idée plutôt sombre avec une image mignonne comme celle-là ! x) Je voulais écrire de la science-fiction depuis quelques temps, puisque j'aime beaucoup ce genre. La science-fi est un genre plutôt sombre, donc cette histoire est pas très joyeuse. Il y a aussi un tout petit peu de Shonen-aï, mais vraiment trois fois rien. (Shonen-aï = amour entre deux garçons)

Je vous conseille vivement d'allez lire les autres participations, elles sont toutes très sympas ! Notamment celle de Lou Celestial, qui a remporté le concours !

Disclaimer: les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, mais je ne me gêne pas pour les torturer à loisir dans mes fanfic ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

PS: je suis désolé si quelques fautes trainent, j'en avais corrigé la plupart, mais ça ne s'est pas enregistré... *PAN*

* * *

**White System**

Mirajane lui tendit un verre de lait qu'il accepta d'un hochement de tête respectueux. Alors qu'il portait la boisson à ses lèvres, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son environnement.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce carrée aux murs couvert d'un papier peint blanc cassé. Le sol était entièrement camouflé sous un grand tapis noir. Cette pièce ressemblait vaguement à un salon : au sol, des poufs et des couvertures blanches invitaient à se détendre. Un sofa clair attendait qu'on veuille bien s'y allonger. Une table basse au centre de la pièce proposait quelques boissons et des gâteaux.

En face de lui, Mirajane s'assit dans son fauteuil suspendu. Elle lui avait proposé ces sièges, accrochés au plafond par des chaînes, qui lui rappelaient vaguement des œufs. Néanmoins, ils avaient la particularité de détendre avec leur léger balancement, et leur aspect rond en faisait des alcôves intimes.

Ils étaient placés autour d'une cheminée encastrée dans le mur. Lyon pouvait voir à travers la petite vitre la flamme bleue d'un feu qui émettait une douce chaleur. Tout était fait pour le mettre à l'aise et l'inviter à se confier. Mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux.

L'Exorciste face à lui lui adressa un sourire apaisant. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blancs qui paraissaient soyeux dans la lumière blanche et nette de la pièce. Sa frange était attachée en une petite couette qui se balançait au grès de ses mouvements.

Ses gestes étaient gracieux et élégants. Sa longue robe immaculée moulait son corps souple. Deux ouvertures sur les côtés dévoilaient les longues jambes blanches. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas particulièrement imposante, cette femme inspirait le respect. Non seulement elle était une Exorciste, mais elle avait une délicatesse toute féminine qui lui donnait une aura bienveillante.

- Ne soit pas anxieux, Lyon. Tout va très bien se passer.

Il hocha la tête en essuyant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Puis, il déposa son verre sur le guéridon à leur droite. Lyon tritura ses doigts n'osant ni parler, ni lever les yeux pour croiser ceux de Mirajane.

- Ne soit pas si timide. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas suffisamment de points d'état... je crois...

- C'est exact, acquiesça la femme. Est-ce que tu connaît un peu la procédure d'Exorcisme ?

- Pas vraiment..., avoua Lyon, gêné de son ignorance.

- Je suis une Exorciste, expliqua la jeune femme en posant sur lui un regard doux. Les Démons sont fourbes et mesquins. Il n'est pas facile de les repérer et encore moins de les éliminer. Chaque personne peut être infestée par un Démon et c'est souvent sans qu'elle en est conscience. Le seule moyen de détecter un Démon, c'est le système des points d'état. Il est basé sur de nombreux critères, comme ton humeur ou ton ressenti. Lorsque un Démon infecte une personne, son niveau de points baisse.

Lyon hocha la tête. C'était les informations de base qu'on lui avait enseigné.

- Ton niveau de points d'état chute depuis quelques temps, il est donc nécessaire pour toi de suivre une procédure d'exorcisme ou de désintoxication comme celle que nous allons effectuer ensemble. On t'a sûrement déjà dit que tu devras revenir me voir tous les jours 4 ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Ne m'appelle pas Madame, Lyon. Je suis une amie. Tu appelles tes amies, Madame ?

- Le garçon aux cheveux blancs fit un signe de dénégation.

- Alors appelle moi Mirajane, veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- D'accord... Mirajane.

- Pendant ces séances, tu devras me parler de ton quotidien, continua-t-elle. Qui sont les gens qui t'entourent, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école, ce que tu en as pensé, les questions qui te viennent... Tout ! Il faut que tu me racontes tout. En tant qu'Exorciste, j'ai besoin d'avoir un maximum d'informations sur ce que tu vis, penses et ressent afin de pouvoir comprendre quel genre de Démon t'infecte. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

Lyon hocha encore une fois la tête. Mirajane lui offrit son beau sourire rassurant.

- Si tu me parlais un peu de toi, Lyon.

- Je m'appelle Lyon, je suis l'enfant 582 de la trentième génération. J'ai effectué mon quinzième Passage, il y a cinq semaines.

- Est-ce que ça t'a plu ?

- Oui ! Ma Matronne, Ul, m'a amené au musée des Guerriers après la cérémonie ! Il y avait plein de vidéos de combats, des armes, des noms de techniques... C'était vraiment bien ! On a même vu un vrai Héro Guerrier avec Grey !

- Grey, c'est ton Camarade Communautaire, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, Ul doit nous éduquer lui et moi.

- Les Héros Guerriers te plaisent ?

- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde aime les Héros ! Mon Pater en est un ! annonça le garçon fièrement. C'est le Guerrier 25 de la 20ème génération !

- Je vois... Tu veux devenir un Guerrier toi aussi ?

- J'aimerai beaucoup, confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête vigoureux. C'est une des options que l'on me propose dans mon école.

- A quel niveau d'enseignement te trouves-tu ?

- Au cinquième ! Et je suis l'un des Possesseurs les plus doué !

- Oh ! Et quel est ton Don ?

- Je peux manipuler la glace. Je m'entraîne beaucoup. J'arrive même à faire bouger quelques unes de mes créations parfois !

- C'est une sacrée performance, le félicita-t-elle avec un sourire.

Lyon lui sourit en retour. Ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait craint et Mirajane était gentille. Il se détendit et s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Grey est au quatrième niveau lui ! Mais le Conseil pense le faire passer au cinquième à l'occasion de son quatorzième Passage dans quatre semaines !

- Tu seras donc son _sempai_, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui ! Ça fait rager Grey, parce qu'il supporte pas que je sois plus doué que lui. Il dit qu'il parviendra à me surpasser même si j'ai un Passage de plus.

- Vous vous entendez bien tout les deux ?

- On se chamaille parfois mais Ul est une bonne Matronne. Elle nous a déjà expliqué que les disputes étaient des marques d'enfance que des Possesseurs mâtures ne devaient plus avoir. Quand Grey aura fait son quinzième Passage, il faudra qu'on arrête de se disputer. On devient des adultes, après tout !

- C'est vrai. Tu es pressé de devenir adulte ?

- Oui ! J'ai vraiment hâte de devenir un Guerrier et de tuer des Démons !

- C'est un souhait très noble. Tu es un bon Possesseur, Lyon. Tu as bien conscience de ton devoir envers la Communauté et tu travailles dur pour lui être utile.

Lyon s'enorgueillit de ce compliment.

- Mais pour pouvoir espérer devenir un Guerrier, il faut d'abord que nous terminions cette désintoxication ensemble. C'est une chose très importante que tu dois retenir là, Lyon : avant de pouvoir chasser les démons du Dehors, il faut avoir annihiler les siens.

Le jeune garçon marqua la phrase dans son esprit.

- Prions l'Empereur et les Dieux de nous aider dans notre combat contre ces engeances barbares.

Lyon inclina respectueusement la tête et attrapa les mains fines que sa confidente lui tendait. Le tuyau enroulé dans l'accoudoir du siège était relié à son bracelet de Communication. Le filin se déploya avec un glissement sourd. Le jeune Possesseur ferma les yeux et pria tout en écoutant le sermon habituel :

- Les Dieux sont nos créateurs. Nous leur devons respect et obéissance. L'Empereur est leur messager. Rendons grâce à sa sagesse, rendons grâce à sa clairvoyance. Qu'il nous guide sur les chemins de la vie et nous protège des effets néfastes des Démons. Qu'il veille éternellement sur la Communauté. Gloire aux Dieux ! Gloire à l'Empereur !

Lyon murmura tout bas les paroles de la prière en même temps que la femme. Il restèrent un instant les mains jointes avant que Mirajane ne se redresse et le lâche.

- Nous allons nous arrêter ici. Cette première entrevue a été très agréable. Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine. Tu me raconteras ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Lyon lui sourit. Il appuya sur le petit bouton sous son poignet, et le câble sortit de son bracelet avec un petit « ploc ». L'écran de son appareil s'alluma et deux yeux noirs s'affichèrent. Ils se fixèrent immédiatement sur lui.

§§§§

_Ces enfants sont le bien de la Communauté. _

_Nul ne peut prétendre que l'un d'entre eux lui appartient. _

_Ils sont le futur de la Communauté. C'est pourquoi, les Matronnes doivent être infaillibles dans leurs tâches. _

_Une Matronne a le devoir d'éduquer ces enfants selon le Protocole. _

_Une Matronne a le devoir d'aider l'enfant à contrôler son Don. _

_Une Matronne a le devoir d'apprendre à l'enfant le fonctionnement de la Communauté. _

_Une Matronne a le devoir de lui enseigner la croyance Divine. _

_Une Matronne a le devoir de lui transmettre les préceptes de l'Empereur._

_Une Matronne a le devoir de..._

Ul inspira profondément tentant de se calmer. C'était une vieille habitude pour elle de réciter le code des Matronnes lorsqu'elle se sentait stressée. Comme toutes les autres, elle l'avait depuis longtemps appris par cœur et en connaissait chaque ligne sur le bout des doigts. Cette récitation intérieure lui permettait de garder pied.

Ul savait qu'elle était trop tendue. Trop stressée. Trop facilement influençable par son environnement. Trop émotive. Et ça faisait baisser ses points d'état. Elle mordilla son pouce à l'ongle grignoté.

La Matronne savait qu'elle devait se calmer et tentait par tous les moyens d'apaiser les saccades de son cœur. Mais de mauvais souvenirs planaient au-dessus d'elle, épée de Damoclès en demi-cercle de sourire et ombre étouffante.

« Ul, calmez-vous. Tous va très bien se passer vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

La voix apaisante sortait de son Communicateur. Le visage calme de Zéro la fixait de ses yeux numériques.

- J'ai peur Zéro, lui confia-t-elle. Peur de les perdre aussi.

- Ul, vous ne devez pas avoir peur. Vous ne pouvez pas assurer votre rôle de Matronne correctement si vous être stressée continuellement. Reprenez un cachet.

La femme hocha la tête et se saisit d'un tube de comprimés. Elle but une longue gorgée d'eau avec la pilule orange.

- C'est bien, la félicita l'écran. Détendez-vous maintenant. Ils ne vont pas tarder.

Ul se rencogna un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Zéro, accroché par le cordon au siège, se chargea pour elle de le placer en position allongée.

- Être la proie d'un démon arrive au moins une fois dans la vie de chaque habitant. Vous même êtes passée par là. Ce n'est qu'une épreuve que Lyon passera très bien, ne vous en faites pas.

La voix quasi-humaine lui murmurait des mots réconfortant à l'oreille. Elle se décontracta doucement alors que l'effet combiné des murmures et des médicaments lui donnait presque envie de dormir.

Le claquement sec d'une porte la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle se redressa brusquement. Le robot du bracelet lui accorda un signe de tête encourageant. Ul se décrocha du fauteuil et marcha d'un pas un peu tremblant jusqu'à la porte.

Dans l'entrée, les deux enfants dont elle avait la charge ôtaient leurs chaussures. Lyon leva ses yeux noirs vers elle. Un sourire ravi pris place sur ses lèvres.

- Ça c'est bien passé ? interrogea la Matronne encore inquiète.

- Mirajane est très gentille, affirma Lyon en hochant la tête. Ça m'a plu. Est-ce que je peux manger quelque chose ?

Ul jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux informations de l'enfant par le biais de son bracelet. Elle pouvait connaître aussi bien sa santé que son alimentation et ses besoins peu importe où il se trouvait.

- Allez ! Tu peux demander un biscuit.

Lyon courut avec enthousiasme jusqu'à la cuisine. Grey voulut le suivre plus calmement mais une main se posa sur sa tête. Ul ébouriffa doucement les mèches sombres. Les contacts physiques étaient peu usuels mais elle en avait besoin. Elle devait se rassurer.

Ils étaient bien là. Auprès d'elle. Intact.

- Quelque chose te chiffonne n'est-ce pas ?

Grey détourna le visage en grognant. Il n'était pas particulièrement expressif mais sa Matronne avait appris à reconnaître les signes de l'agacement chez lui.

- Pas spécialement.

Il se recula et la main retomba.

- Grey ne ment pas ! conseilla Ul sur un ton grondant.

L'enfant blêmit. Le mensonge était un acte formellement défendu. On disait que les démons dévoraient les menteurs ou qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais marcher sur le chemin divin tracé par l'Empereur, et bien d'autres choses encore.

- Je ne voulais pas mentir ! C'est à cause de Lyon, avoua-t-il précipitamment.

Un instant de silence survola la pièce. Grey reprit contenance.

- Tout le monde va se moquer de moi à l'école. Un Compagnon Communautaire contaminé, c'est la honte !

Et sur ces mots, il rejoignit son aîné dans la cuisine. Sa Matronne le regarda partir avec des yeux doux. Même s'il ne l'avait pas clairement dit, Grey s'inquiétait pour Lyon.

Ul était heureuse. Elle voulait rester ainsi éternellement. Elle ferait tout pour que cette idylle puisse continuer. Elle devait être une bonne Matronne.

- Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, remarqua Zéro. Faites attention à vous Ul. Vous approchez les 110 points d'états. Et vous avez déjà fait deux Exorcismes.

La femme se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête.

Une Matronne ne devait jamais faillir.

§§§§

- Il y a une fille dans ma classe que j'aime bien... Elle s'appelle Jubia.

Mirajane, assise devant lui, l'écoutait tout en tapotant de temps à autre sur une tablette avec son stylet. Elle le laissait parler et ne disait presque rien.

- C'est l'enfant 589. On est de la même génération.

Les yeux clairs dans la face blanche le contemplaient posément.

- Elle est souvent avec Grey et moi. Elle regarde beaucoup Grey. Elle parle souvent de lui. Elle le cherche à chaque fois qu'elle le sait près d'elle. Je crois bien qu'elle voudrait devenir sa Compagne Communautaire plus tard.

La touffe de la frange oscilla dans un léger hochement de tête.

- Hier, lorsqu'elle est venu à l'école, elle avait changé. Avant, elle avait des cheveux un peu bizarre. Ils étaient bleus. Très bleus. Pas comme le ciel. C'était un bleu particulier. Un bleu Jubia. Les pointes se relevaient, aussi. Ça lui faisait de grosse boucles en bas des cheveux. Il y en a qui se moquaient d'elle. Je les trouvais bête. Moi je les aimais bien ses cheveux, à Jubia. Ils étaient rigolo. Et puis, personne n'avait les mêmes. On a tous des cheveux blancs ou noirs dans ma classe. Mais pas Jubia.

Croisement des jambes fines.

- Hier, Jubia avait changé ses cheveux. Ils étaient sombres, très sombres. Et les pointes tombaient sur ses épaules. Elles ondulaient un peu. Comme si elles n'étaient pas habituée à cette forme et qu'elles cherchaient à se rouler de nouveau. Jubia était devenu comme les autres filles de ma classe. J'étais un peu déçu. Je les aimais bien les cheveux de Jubia.

Tapotement du stylo sur l'écran tactile.

- Les classes de quatrième et de cinquième niveau se retrouvent parfois ensemble. Jubia s'est précipité sur Grey dès qu'elle l'a aperçu. C'était un peu après moi, parce que je sais reconnaître ses cheveux dans la masse des élèves, même s'ils sont aussi noirs que les autres. Jubia, elle a courut vers lui et elle a dit, très contente, qu'elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que Grey maintenant. Qu'ils étaient encore plus proches.

Pause dans le récit. Légère hésitation pour la suite.

- Je crois... je crois que ça m'a énervé. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas compris...

Mirajane le regarda fixement. Elle écrivit de plus belle sur l'écran.

- Il y a un garçon dans la classe de mon frère qui est comme Jubia. Enfin, comme était Jubia. Je veux dire, lui aussi il a une couleur de cheveux bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont cette couleur ?

- Ils sont nés comme ça.

- Alors pourquoi Jubia s'est teinte en brune ?

- Sûrement parce que son ancienne couleur ne lui plaisait plus. Les cheveux comme les leurs sont peu répandu. Ils vaut mieux qu'ils deviennent blancs ou noirs, comme les autres.

Lyon resta un instant pensif.

- Le garçon dans la classe de mon frère, il s'appelle Natsu. Il a des cheveux roses, lui.

Mirajane lui sourit.

- Est-ce qu'il va se teindre les cheveux lui aussi ? questionna le jeune garçon.

La lumière synthétique nappait la femme dans un auréole de blancheur crue et dérangeante. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre pour redonner des couleurs aux joues figées de Mirajane.

- Parce que Grey, il les aime bien, les cheveux roses de Natsu. Même s'il le lui dit pas.

§§§§

- Il y a quelques jours, c'était la quatorzième cérémonie de Passage de Grey. Comme je suis son Camarade Communautaire et que je suis plus grand que lui, il a fallut que je l'aide. Il n'a pas beaucoup aimé cette idée mais il n'a rien dit. Il était très content et excité de pouvoir faire son Passage. Il y avait tous les enfants de sa génération, bien sûr. Pendant la première partie, on a prié et chanté pour l'Empereur et les Dieux. On a tous demandé à ce qu'ils veillent sur Grey et les autres. Puis, ils ont tous mangé un grain de raisin en signe de purification. Grey avait jeûné la veille, il avait très faim ce jour-là. Mais il avait mal au ventre parce qu'il était un peu anxieux, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Je me souviens que j'étais dans le même état. Pourtant, la quatorzième cérémonie ressemble beaucoup à toutes les autres. Ils ont tous brûlés un par un leur vieille robe de cérémonie dans le grand bûcher. Puis on leur a donné de nouvelles robes. Celles du quatorzième Passage sont bleus. Bleu foncé. Un peu comme les cheveux de Jubia. Puis le Conseil leur a parlé à chacun d'entre eux. Il paraît que pour la Dix-huitième Cérémonie, c'est l'Empereur lui-même qui se déplace. Même s'ils ont l'air très vieux, ils sont très impressionnant, les membres du Conseil. Aider l'Empereur, ça ne doit pas être toujours facile.

- Ils sont très importants pour la Communauté, acquiesça Mirajane.

Lyon hocha la tête.

- En tout cas, ils ont dit à Grey qu'il devenait grand, qu'il avait bien travaillé, tout ça, tout ça et ils ont accepté qu'il rejoigne mon niveau ! Je ne sais pas si on serra dans la même classe, puisqu'il y a trois classe au cinquième niveau. Mais je suis content quand même.

§§§§

- Grey a rejoint le cinquième niveau cette semaine, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Très bien ! Tout le monde l'a accueillit avec enthousiasme. Il n'était pas le seul élève à passer au niveau supérieur, mais, il est quand même dans ma classe !

- Tu dois être heureux, devina l'Exorciste avec un sourire.

Lyon hocha vivement la tête en triturant inconsciemment le tissu noir de son pantalon. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Mirajane jeta un coup d'œil aux informations du jeune garçon. Le filin relié à son bracelet lui permettait de connaître, entre autres choses, la rapidité des battements de son cœur. Elle avait été formé pour reconnaître un mensonge, la gêne, la joie, la colère ou... le doute.

- Lyon, il y a autre chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

Le jeune garçon se mordit les lèvres et leva des yeux empreints de questions. Les orbes sombres croisèrent celles de Mirajane. Un sourire encourageant étirait ses lèvres. Elle tapota sur sa tablette.

- Il y a un truc un peu bizarre qui est arrivé... mais je ne sais pas si c'est important... C'était avant de partir pour l'école...

Lyon replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il était dans la chambre de Grey. C'était le premier jour du brun dans le niveau cinq. Il était nerveux. Debout devant son miroir, il retouchait sans cesse à son uniforme scolaire tout neuf, qui abordait un grand 5 dans le dos. Une petite étiquette sur son poitrail droit donnait son nom et son numéro de série.

Lyon regardait son Camarade depuis le seuil de la pièce. Lui même était déjà prêt, son sac de cours reposant à ses pieds.

- On va être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas, lui avait-il fait remarquer.

L'autre s'était contenté de lui adresser un regard noir à travers la glace. Il tentait tant bien que mal de nouer sa cravate, accessoire nouveau dans sa panoplie d'élève. Avec un soupir, Lyon avança jusqu'à lui. Il fit faire un demi-tour à Grey pour le placer en face de lui.

- Il faut que tu commences comme ça, expliqua-t-il en maniant les deux extrémités. Tu mets le côté le plus fin en-dessous puis tu le fais remonter.

Le brun suivait les remarques attentivement, bien qu'agacé de dépendre de son Camarade. Sa tête était baissé vers son buste, aussi, leurs chevelures se mêlaient-elles. Lyon poursuivit ses explications jusqu'à obtenir un nœud parfait. Il le serra un peu et releva la tête.

Il plongea immédiatement ses yeux dans ceux de Grey. Le brun aussi avait des yeux noirs. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Lyon les avait toujours trouvé fascinants. Ils étaient d'un noir onyx, envoûtant, hypnotisant. Ils avaient la même profondeur qu'une nuit sans lune. Pourtant, beaucoup de gens avaient des yeux sombres. Lui-même, Ul, Juvia, Natsu, son enseignante de contrôle... Mais les billes foncées de Grey étaient uniques.

La main qui ne tenait plus la cravate monta vers le visage de l'autre garçon, sans même que son propriétaire ne s'en rende compte. Lyon était perdu dans le visage déconcerté de Grey. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer la mâchoire de ce faciès, en retraçant les contours.

Un frisson où se mêlait l'ahurissement et l'étrangeté secoua Grey. Les contacts physiques volontaires étaient rares. Lyon se pencha sans même s'en rendre compte vers son Camarade. Ce dernier fut soudainement pris de panique. Il attrapa le poignet de Lyon et rompit la caresse. Son autre main se posa sur le torse en face de lui pour le repousser un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lyon ? grogna Grey tendu.

Cette phrase eu le don de sortir le susnommé de sa torpeur. Lyon se redressa désorienté. C'était une bonne question ça : qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

- Il posa sa main sur sa bouche un instant. Son cœur battait étrangement à ses tempes.

- Rien. Désolé, articula-t-il entre ses doigts.

Puis il fit volt-face et sortit de la chambre. Il se frotta d'un geste mécanique les lèvres comme pour en ôter l'envie fugace et singulière de les poser sur celles de Grey.

§§§§

- Vous ne dormez toujours pas, Lyon, remarqua Absolute de son monde informatique.

Le garçon porta le bracelet à ses yeux. Le visage de l'entité numérique l'observait lui aussi.

- Je n'y arrive pas, avoua-t-il.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- J'en ai déjà parlé à Mirajane. Ça ira mieux bientôt.

- Bon. Vous devriez aller prendre un somnifère. Je vais vous laisser en prendre un dans la commode.

Lyon sortit de la chaleur de ses draps. Ses pieds produisaient un son régulier mais étrangement amplifié par le silence de la maison. Dans la cuisine, Lyon se plaça face à un grand meuble. Il était haut et rectangulaire mais n'était doté d'aucune ouverture hormis un renfoncement carré à hauteur des yeux de l'enfant.

Ce dernier passa sa main dedans et attrapa un fil qu'il déroula pour l'accrocher à la prise de son bracelet. Absolute se chargea du reste et une pilule blanche tomba dans la cavité. Lyon attrapa un verre dans un placard et se servit un verre d'eau pour faire passer le médicament.

En reposant le contenant, il entendit un bruit insolite dans la pièce d'à côté. Curieux, il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la porte entrebâillée qui donnait sur le salon. La silhouette d'Ul était assise à la table. Ses épaules tremblaient et elle produisait un son étouffé. Lyon ouvrit un peu plus le battant et avança dans la pièce.

- Ul ? murmura-t-il doucement.

La femme se retourna vivement vers lui, un air confus sur ses traits. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues rougies.

Lyon resta interdit.

§§§§

- Je n'avais jamais vu Ul pleurer. Ça m'a fait tout drôle. Je n'avais jamais vu personne verser des larmes comme elle le faisait. Je crois n'avoir pleuré qu'une seule fois. Parce que je m'étais blessé. Mais Ul m'a soigné presque immédiatement. Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir eu mal. Mais ma Matronne ne s'était pas blessé ni quoi que se soit.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle pleurait ?

- En fait... en fait, elle tenait une photo dans sa main... Elle l'a faite tomber quand je suis entré et je l'ai ramassée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur la photo, Lyon ?

- C'était une petite fille. Elle avait l'air plus jeune que moi sur l'image. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et lisses. Ils étaient coupés courts, au niveau de sa mâchoire. Elle avait de grands yeux très noirs. Elle souriait et elle portait un uniforme de l'école. Ul n'a pas voulut me dire qui c'était... mais...

- Mais ?

- Je pense que je l'ai déjà vu, avoua Lyon en pesant ses mots. C'est une impression vraiment bizarre... c'est vague, lointain... mais je crois que je l'ai connu quand j'étais plus jeune.

- Tu l'aurais connu ?

Lyon hocha la tête.

- Mais je n'arrive pas bien à me souvenir. Peut-être que je me trompe...

Mirajane posa un regard indéfinissable sur lui.

§§§§

_Ça a poussé un rugissement inhumain. Un son rauque, puissant, terrifiant, paralysant. Un grondement si effroyable qu'elle en est restée paralysée. _

_Ses muscles étaient agités de soubresauts brusques. Ils semblaient se contorsionner en hurlant de douleur. Les effets de son Don sur son corps la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Mais son propre cri de souffrance restait cloisonné derrière ses lèvres hermétiques. Ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur et d'impuissance étaient fixés sur la créature qui la surplombait. _

_Elle était immense et large. Des bras longs aux muscles énormes et noueux comme des troncs d'arbres. Une fourrure rouge couvrait son corps de bête monstrueuse. _

_Des pattes d'oiseaux aux serres acérées laissaient des sillons inconcevables dans la terre défigurée. _

_Des cornes tordues lui poussaient sur les épaules et sur le crâne. Sa gueule garnie de rangées de crocs rejetait une haleine pestilentielle de chair dévorée. _

_Un autre hurlement guttural échappa au démon. Il tapa sa poitrine de son énorme poing aux doigts crochus. _

_C'était un monstre. _

_Ce n'était plus son frère. _

_C'était un monstre. _

_Elle avait devant elle un monstre. _

_Son frère était mort. _

_Ce monstre n'était pas son frère. _

_Malgré cette litanie qu'elle se répétait, elle ne parvenait pas à frapper la créature. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça. Mirajane voulait tout effacer. Elle souhaitait de toute ses forces que cette journée s'évapore dans les méandres de son esprit assoupi. _

_Mais le monstre continuait de rugir sa rage et sa faim. La Possesseur se redressa tant bien que mal sur son séant. Son bras manqua de lâcher sous le poids. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa. Son autre main vint serrer les muscles endoloris de son membre blessé._

_- Elf-nii-chan ! s'écria une voix fluette._

_Mirajane sentit l'horreur poser un voile ricanant sur son être. Elle tourna sa tête vers le monstre, tremblante. Une frêle silhouette était debout devant lui. Des cheveux blanc et une robe rose et rouge. _

_- Lisanna... murmura du bout des lèvres son ainée._

_- Calme toi, nii-chan ! Rentrons ensemble à la maison, tu veux ?_

_Le monstre observa quelques secondes l'adolescente minuscule à ses pieds. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat violet, sauvage et fou. _

_Le cœur de Mirajane convulsa dans sa poitrine en hurlant. Elle se figea d'épouvante et de peur alors que la créature levait son immense bras. _

_- Lisanna ! hurla-t-elle en s'écorchant durement la gorge._

_L'énorme main vint faucher d'un mouvement brusque le corps léger. Il s'éleva dans les airs... haut... très haut... Sa sœur atterrit brutalement sur un rocher en se disloquant à moitié. Un sang épais se répandit sous le corps torturé. Les yeux étaient grand ouverts et fixaient la nuit enflammée. _

_Le hurlement de Mirajane fut suraiguë. Il lui perça les poumons et lui explosa le cœur. Sa gorge prit feu et sa raison se brisa dans un craquement sinistre. Le rugissement de la bête se mêla à son cri d'agonie. _

_Le bruit d'un avion volant bas vint leur vriller les tympans. _

_Et le monde éclata. _

Mirajane se redressa en sursaut, vacillante et couverte de sueur. Ses mèches blanches étaient plaquées contre son front et sur sa nuque. Sa chemise lui collait désagréablement à la peau et ses draps semblaient avoir pris feu.

Elle jeta son regard fou dans la pièce à la recherche de l'ombre imposante de la créature, du feu qui mordait le ciel et des chairs suppliciées de sa sœur.

Les murs blancs de sa chambre furent la seule réponse à ses recherches. Les rares meubles de la pièce dormaient tranquillement. Le rideau laissait passer la lueur calme de la nuit au pied de la fenêtre.

Son cœur avait cessé de battre, lui semblait-il. Son esprit était encore empreint des horreurs de son rêve et poussait ses doigts à tordre les couvertures.

Elle repoussa sa literie d'un geste brusque. Ses jambes tremblotaient mais elle s'obligea à se lever. Le sol était chaud sous ses pieds. L'Exorciste marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

L'eau froide s'écoula avec un bruit de tonnerre. Ses mains en coupe, elle s'aspergea vivement. La fraîcheur du liquide sembla piquer tout son visage. La jeune femme passa ses mains humides sur sa nuque et son cou. Elle frissonna quelque peu, mais les restes de son cauchemars semblaient couler avec l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle croisa son regard dans le miroir. Pendant un seconde, elle eut peur.

Sa peau semblait translucide, presque fantomatique. Ses yeux étaient comme des trous vides de vie où le bleu pâle du ciel était mourant. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son front, collés par la sueur et l'eau.

L'une des bretelle de sa nuisette tombait sur son bras, dévoilant la naissance d'un sein. Le tissu blanc était si proche de sa peau qu'il semblait y adhérer. L'eau qui ruisselait sur ses joues et son buste lui faisait l'effet de larmes de liquéfaction. Mirajane allait fondre sur le sol de sa salle de bain en une marre de mensonges et de secrets.

Elle poussa un soupir et baissa le visage vers son lavabo. Ses yeux accrochèrent le boîtier des lentilles qu'elle portait pour son travail. Elles rendaient ses yeux blancs comme des os nettoyés.

Mirajane était une Exorciste plutôt jeune mais douée. Dernière Strauss à arpenter ce monde depuis le meurtre de sa sœur par son propre frère, devenu fou. Ses ongles crissèrent sur le lavabo.

Elfman avait un Don instable. De là où ils venaient, les Possesseurs étaient mal vu. Aussi parcouraient-ils le monde à la recherche d'un lieu où il pourrait enfin s'arrêter de fuir. Mais il fallait faire avec les coups, la fatigue, le doute et les crises. Celles d'Elfman étaient les plus violentes.

Une fois, il avait violemment frappé Mirajane l'envoyant dans les vapes. Il s'était excusé pendant des semaines. Mais les crises recommençaient toujours, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse y changer grand chose. Ce Don avait fait de son frère un monstre.

Cet assassinat l'avait profondément marquée et avait tracé la suite de son futur. Elle s'était débrouillée seule et avait brillamment réussit des études dans la biologie tout en apprenant à maîtriser son Don à merveille. Elle intégra un récent programme de recherche sur les Possesseurs qui eu beaucoup de succès à son terme.

Mirajane s'était promis qu'un massacre comme celui qu'avait perpétré son frère ne se reproduirait plus jamais. La mise en place de cette ville-étude sur les Possesseur fut pour elle une chance inespérée. Elle devint un membre de la gigantesque équipe qui se chargeait de créer une idylle cloisonnée pour les Possesseurs qui y vivaient.

Certains trouvait ça monstrueux. Mirajane pensait que c'était une chance. Elle, qui avait vécu l'enfance difficile que le monde extérieur réservait à leur espèce, savait que le confort dans lequel vivait ces sujets était un paradis.

Elle y croyait fermement. Mais le paradis sur terre, ça n'était pas possible sans quelques sacrifices. Beaucoup d'enfants avaient défilés sous ses yeux. Certains étaient toujours nerveux, sur la défensive, presque paranoïaque. Leur Don les rendait fou.

D'autres ne supportaient pas la vie de cette société, la surveillance permanente ou le sentiment continuel de ne pas trouver sa place.

Elle avait même eut droit à des enfants hystériques qui avaient des crises violentes, comme Elfman, ou qui entendaient des voix.

Mirajane avait discuté avec beaucoup d'enfants. Et jamais elle n'avait regretté ses décisions. Elle savait qu'il y avait un prix à payer pour que la communauté survive. La mort de ces êtres était ce prix. Ils menaçaient la communauté mais aussi le monde entier. Leur existence mettait en péril toutes les autres.

Le scrupule n'avait jamais eu d'emprise sur les voiles de blancheurs de Mirajane. Elle était forte et inébranlable.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Lyon la troublerait à ce point. Il contrôlait très bien son Don, croyait fermement dans les divinités et l'Empereur, voulait devenir un Héro Guerrier, n'avait aucun problème mental et se trouvait très bien dans cette société.

Le soucis ? Il se posait trop de questions. Mirajane avait bien vu comme il était curieux. Il n'hésitait pas à remettre en doute les bases même de la Communauté.

L'homosexualité, par exemple, était interdite mais son attirance pour Grey ne pouvait être perçu autrement.

Mirajane n'était pas homophobe, pour rien au monde. Mais ils avaient besoin de plus d'enfants. Ils avaient besoin de plus de soldats. C'était triste à dire, mais il n'y avait qu'un Possesseur pour en arrêter un autre. Ces combattants étaient nécessaire pour la survie des humains sans Dons.

Mirajane avait fermé les yeux sur les dossiers où les soldats ne luttaient pas seulement contre leurs semblables psychotiques. Beaucoup de gouvernements tentaient d'influencer le cour de telle guerre ou de tel conflit avec l'aide discrète de ces guerriers. Mirajane avait appris à fermer les yeux parce qu'elle se savait impuissante.

Mais si elle avait décidé d'ignorer ces zones d'ombre, elle n'en restait pas moins fière de ce projet. Plus des deux tiers des sujets vivaient heureux et en bonne santé du début à la fin de leur vie.

Lyon se posait trop de questions et avait un état d'esprit qui ne pouvait être totalement contrôlé malgré les médicaments, les enseignements et les nombreux moyens mis en place.

Mirajane savait ce système imparfait, encore jeune et ne pouvant que s'améliorer. Mais pour qu'il continue à vivre, elle devait éliminer les menaces tel que Lyon. Même si c'était dur. Sa conscience la tiraillait soudainement.

L'Exorciste se sentait ridicule. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. C'était trop tard. Elle leva ses yeux de fantôme vers le reflet dans la glace. Son sourire hypocrite ne parvenait pas à masquer les crevasses dans son masque de certitude.

Lyon avait planté en elle la pire des graines : le doute.

§§§§

La lumière de la pièce lui semblait blafarde et presque irréelle. Synthétique au possible et terriblement agressive. Mirajane avait une drôle d'impression.

Dans son siège capitonné de blanc, dans cette pièce presque entièrement blanche, avec ses cheveux de blancheur, ses faux yeux sans couleur, sa peau transparente et sa robe immaculée accrochée tout contre sa peau de fumée. Elle se fondait dans le décor ambiant.

La jeune femme se faisait l'impression d'être un meuble parmi ceux de la pièce. Ses pensées s'éparpillaient étrangement, elle ne sentait plus son corps et son cœur, ne s'entendait plus.

Elle était comme un spectre prenant soudainement conscience de son inconsistance. Ses yeux de vacuité étaient posé sur l'enfant curieux, assis devant elle. Son sourire hypocrite prit place sur ses lèvres de vapeur, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix doucereuse.

- Je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est interdit à deux garçons de vivre ensemble lorsqu'ils sont adultes ? Ou deux filles ?

- Parce qu'ils doivent trouver un Compagnon ou une Compagne. Il ne peut pas être du même sexe, c'est absolument contre-nature. Il faut un homme et une femme pour faire un enfant.

Lyon réfléchit un moment.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut avoir des enfants ?

Cette question estomaqua l'ectoplasme. Se poser ce genre d'interrogation aurait dû être inconcevable pour l'enfant. L'enseignement qu'il recevait devait lui implanter fermement certaines idées dans la tête. Elle nota un peu absente qu'elle devait vérifier les préceptes de la Matronne.

- Pour que chaque couple puisse avoir au moins un enfant.

- Mais, comme les porteuses doivent donner leur enfant à la Communauté par la suite, pourquoi deux femmes ne pourraient pas élever un enfant ensemble ?

- Lyon, chaque femme a l'obligation de tomber enceinte. La maternité est un cadeau des Dieux. Le refuser, c'est se montrer irrespectueux envers eux. De sa naissance à ses cinq ans, on doit inculquer à l'enfant les bases, c'est le rôle des puéricultrices. Elles passent ensuite le relais aux Matronnes. Tu le sais, Lyon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... oui, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Mirajane observa le visage soucieux de l'enfant. Il la regardait dans les yeux, attendant d'elle des réponses qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner.

Elle avait envie de lui hurler d'enlever cette lueur de confiance de ces yeux. Gagner la confiance de son patient était l'une des choses primordiale pour les Exorcistes. Ainsi, il s'ouvrait et ne craignait pas d'avouer n'importe lequel de ses actes.

Mais ce regard semblait transpercer et brûler vif ses chairs fantomatiques. Mirajane détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur sa tablette. Le corps désarticulé de sa sœur lui revint en mémoire comme violemment projeté sur les paroi de son crâne.

La jeune femme ne pouvait se permettre de laisser le doute l'envahir. Elle offrit un sourire rassurant à son patient. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Lyon, je sais quel genre de Démon te tourne autour.

Les yeux brillants que le garçon leva vers elle la firent tressaillir. Elle avait trouvé la cause de son maux. Il était simplement heureux.

- C'est à cause de lui que tu te poses toutes ces questions. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je sais quoi faire. La prochaine fois que tu viendras sera la dernière. Je t'aurai préparé un remède qui fera fuir les démons.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Lyon, ses yeux pétillants. Ce sera finit après ?

- Oui, se sera la fin, confirma la femme en hochant la tête.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait mettre dans son rapport.

§§§§

Liste des éléments éliminés,

page 37

_Pour plus d'informations, consulter les dossier personnels._

Prénom : Yukino

Numéro : 496

Génération : vingt-troisième

Âge : dix-huit ans

Motif(s) de l'élimination : incapacité à s'adapter à la société, début de paranoïa

* * *

Prénom : Ultear

Numéro : 526

Génération : vingt-septième

Âge : huit ans

Motif(s) de l'élimination : Don instable, crises

* * *

Prénom : Jellal

Numéro : 543

Génération : vingt-huitième

Âge : treize ans

Motif(s) de l'élimination : trouble du comportement, attitude hystérique, Don instable

* * *

Prénom : Ul

Numéro : 475

Génération : vingtième

Âge : trente-deux ans

Motif(s) de l'élimination : crises d'angoisses, non-respect des lois de la Communauté

* * *

Prénom : Lyon

Numéro : 582

Génération : trentième

Âge : quize ans

Motif(s) de l'élimination : danger pour la Communauté

§§§§

Grey fixait, sans le voir, le plafond au-dessus de lui. Son regard morne s'accrochait dans les fissures qu'il connaissait par cœur. Allongé sur ce lit, vidé de ses forces et l'esprit en vadrouille. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie éternellement ainsi.

Il semblait au jeune homme que ses yeux s'étaient toujours ouvert sur cette voûte lézardé et que cela continuerait éternellement. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Il était réveillé par la sonnerie stridente diffusée par les hauts-parleurs chaque matin. La suite était inévitablement la même : repas, médicament, entraînements, douche, repas, lit. Et ainsi de suite.

Pour le brun, cette routine n'avait pas de début. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il subissait cet entraînement répétitif et harassant. Les combats le vidaient de ses forces et de ses pouvoirs.

Il se battait contre des hommes, contre des bêtes, contre des armes, contre n'importe quoi. Il frappait, encaissait, rendait les coups, créait ses structures de glaces, criait, tuait, et ce sans interruption.

Son corps était fracassé par les luttes. Ses muscles le faisait souffrir. Ils étaient agités de spasmes violents et de crampes douloureuses. Il sentit un goût âcre se répandre dans sa bouche. Le Possesseur n'eut même pas la force de lever la main pour essuyer le sang. Son nez saignait de nouveau.

Ses doigts étaient crispés autour des poignets sur le bord de son lit. De la sueur coulait le long de son front. Son esprit torturé par la douleur était tiraillé entre le sommeil de l'oubli et la conscience de survie.

Il devait tenir encore un peu. Bientôt, une infirmière passerait lui donner ses médicaments. Les produits calmeraient la douleur de son corps et de sa tête, détendant enfin ses muscles qu'une utilisation forcée de magie rendaient durs comme de la glace.

Il se sentait brûlant et frigorifié. En plein délire. Ses yeux commençaient à rouler dans leurs orbites. Grey se sentait vraiment mal. Il entendit vaguement une voix donner des ordres et il sentit qu'on lui piquait le bras. Des visages se mélangeaient avec le plafond leur donnant des allures psychédéliques.

Le jeune homme sentit ses muscles se décontracter au bout d'un temps indéterminé. L'effet apaisant des drogue s'étendait dans tout son organisme. Il pris une immense goulée d'air, la première depuis un long moment lui sembla-t-il.

Il décrispa douloureusement ses doigts, serrés autour des poignets métalliques. Le brun porta sa main tremblante à son front encore humide de sueur. Il passa ses doigts sur la petite cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche.

Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'où elle venait. Les cicatrices sur son corps étaient nombreuses, mais celle-ci semblait avoir été toujours présente. Ses doigts la caressèrent machinalement. Ce n'était pas lui qui se l'était faite. Il en était sûr. Sa main retomba à son côté.

Grey était épuisé et l'effort phénoménal qu'il avait fournit pour combattre cet instant de douleur l'avait complètement sonné. Il se sentit glisser vers le sommeil. Un visage vaguement familier à la tignasse blanche vint hanter ses rêves.

§§§§

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement et il se redressa. Il faisait presque nuit. Les corps autour de lui étaient quasiment tous assoupi. Grey porta sa main à son front et caressa sa cicatrice. Ses yeux jetaient des regards hallucinés.

Parce que Grey _se souvenait_.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

à la revoyure !


End file.
